crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Park
It was a nightmare. Everything that happened that day would never be forgotten. I just can't stop thinking about it. It scares me and makes me wish I could save everyone else...It was so long ago, but I can never forget it. I was told by the government to not speak of it again, but they won't see this will they? Anyways, It was around 1993 on an island that was recently bought by my friend John, but he shouldn't have done that. He had scientists work on the island for him and he watched over, thinking this was amazing. See, he had discovered a rock that could help him with this project, I never really got the details. I was invited to come and see what he had in store. I flew there in a helicopter which had me on the island in less than 3 hours, and when I got there I was amazed. The island was pretty itself but it would soon have a dark and twisted fate, all the buildings looked spectacular, and I couldn't wait to see the look on peoples faces when they saw it, although I wouldn't be working there. John got me settled in and showed me everything and told me what I needed to know, then I went to go look around the park. I would be staying for 3 days, 3 days? Thats MORE then enough time to see everything, even though the attraction wasn't finished, it still was big. The days passed and I found it my last day on the island, I had made friends with some of the scientists and went to go see Henry. When I got there, no one was there, I checked the time, 5:57, I thought nobody was working then, I started to leave, but I saw a trail of blood on the floor. I knew I should have told someone, but I just followed it until there was a door in front of me. I opened it and found a dead scientist, I freaked out. I thought that someone must have been messing with toxic chemicals somehow, and heard screaming. I followed the noise until I saw Henry being eaten. I saw 3 pairs of glowing eyes and ran. I ran out of the Lab and tried to find John but the rain and fog made it almost impossible. I saw the eyes again, this time 5 pairs, I ran into the Visitor Center to see multiple bodies on the floor with pools of blood, and flesh. One person was still alive, softly praying to god. I ran over to him and asked what happened, he responded softly "Th...they couldn't have...kept in with electrical fence...I...I...." he then died. I closed his eyes and went upstairs, I heard loud noises comming from downstairs, it was the creatures. They looked around and one looked up and saw me, made a noise, and then they all looked at me. I went into a room and locked the doors. "Safe for now" I thought, with my body against the door. I gulped. I looked in front of me and saw another creature. Not like the other things, No, this thing was much bigger and looked much different, it screamed SO loudly my ears ringed for a few seconds, I quickly unlocked the door and ran out. The other "monsters" were on the stairs, slowly walking up on each staircase. I heard screaming from the room I was just in and the door was being busted down by the creature. I had to think fast, I had an idea, a very risky idea but it could work. The balcony was busted you could jump downstairs from where I was, but then the monster in the room could jump down and get me. I had the door closed as the other monsters slowly crept up the stairs when, RAAAAAAAAEEEEEE!!!! The monsters on the stairs jumped at me, all at the same time, and I jumped off the balcony. The creature had opened the door as I jumped and the other creatures had smashed into it, just as planned. I ran out hearing screaming behind me. I was running through a jungle-like part of the park, not caring about anyone by now, thinking everyone was dead. When 3 of the creatures from the room came and stopped me. One ran off into the jungle. and I ran in another direction. They followed me and I lost them after a while. I heard screaming from someone. Was someone alive? Well, not anymore obviously. I ran in that direction and saw the creature that had left the pack of 3, eating someone. I saw saw the victims eyes meet mine and they filled with tears and blood. I ran away, weeping softly about what I had seen, but the day wasn't over. I ran and found the park exit I saw flesh, small pools of blood, and non-human flesh. I was running faster to get out of the exibit, I saw the gates, when I was stopped by the creatures again. One jumped at me, and I doged its leap, but it clawed my arm. I let out a yell and the creatures yelled back. I ran to the exit and was tripped by the creature. It tried to bite me but missed and I got up and ran. I was almost there. So close. YES! I had made it out. I quickly closed the gates and locked it. The creatures were trying to get out as I ran for a helicopter, 2 were on fire but one was in a good condition. I had been taught by the pilot the basics of flying the copter and go in. I looked back at the park as the creatures had jumped over the gate. I saw the hellish words "Jurassic Park" as I flew away. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Shok ending Category:Wall of Text Category:Jeff Goldblum